24 Ceiling Tiles
by Betrayal5
Summary: Loved you once, love you still. Always have, always will. ONESHOT. AKUROKU FLUFF. Bad summary, but enjoy!


**A/N: I love AkuRoku. I was just inspired by a friends status on facebook to write this. It sucks and it's stupid and it's fluffy, yes I know, but if I don't upload it then I'll feel like I just wasted an hour or two of my life sooo...here you go C: Plus, I felt like I needed an adiquate AkuRoku fic in my portfolio, since they are one of my fave pairings, along with RikuxSora and so on. P.S. while reading, italics are thoughts, but you all are smart, so you'll catch on :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH or the characters yadda yadda yadda. We know I don't own it. If I did, many a thing would be changed ;)))**

**Enjoy, I guess!**  
**:D**

* * *

12:00pm. Midnight. The room was dark except for a small amount of light from street lamps that crept through the blinds, and the faint red light of the small digital clock on the bedside table. Red. He didn't want to think about that color...Red. The very thought of the color "red" all that came to mind was him. He turned his head over to look at the clock, as he had been doing every other minute. The digits switched, 12:03pm. He sighed.

_'Why is it that when you want time to fly by, it slows down and when you want it to stay it goes so fast?'_

The phone rang. He wanted desperately to answer it, but it was best if he didn't. Instead, the blonde remained where he was, sprawled across the mess of sheets covering the spring coil mattress. He stared up at the ceiling, counting the tiles: 1...2...3...4...

Rain drops...Rain drops fell from the sky and landed on his roof. "Perfect..." he whispered sarcastically under his breath, breaking the silence ever so slightly. Breathing in and out, in and out, a ritual we've all grown accustomed to. Still counting: 5...6...7...8...

_'God, I'm pathetic...'_

He lay awake once again. Not an ounce of sleep all week, never closing his tired blue eyes once but to blink. Tear spilled from those tired blue eyes. No noise, not a sound, just liquid misery pouring from his tear ducts. Roxas had to force his arm to lift so he could wipe them away before they soaked his pillow, he didn't want to move. Every inch of his body ached and he wanted to sleep, but each and every time his lids would droop shut he just saw him. His tear shaped tattoos, his fiery red hair, his emerald green eyes...so he refrained from letting them slip shut. He kept replaying that single scene in his head. That scene. The fight. God, It was awful. He couldn't remember what it was about or even what was said, but he regretted every second of it. He remembered screaming...and shouting...and the slam of the door when he stormed out, and just as the door closed, collapsing to the floor in a mess of hot tears...Still counting: 9...10...11...12...

The phone rang again.

_'Why do you want to torture me? Just stop calling...'_

But he so badly wanted to answer that call. That scene replayed. Roxas blinked hard as his eyes once again flooded. Still counting: 13...14...15...16...

_'Even though I'm crying because of you, I still can't help but think about how much I still love you...'_

It never did make sense to him, why they fought. They would laugh and kiss and cry and they were happy and then suddenly, they were just over...

_(flashback)_  
"We'll be together forever, right Axel?"  
He leaned down and kissed him on the lips, pulled away and said, smiling,  
"Forever and ever, baby."  
"Do you promise?" He looked up hopefully.  
He grinned wider, wrapped his arms around the blondes slender waist and replied simply with,  
"I promise."  
_(flashback end)_

_'You said that...you promised...but you continue to break my heart...and I continue to let you...I know you will, but I still cry everytime...'_

He was sobbing now. The digits switched, 12:18pm. Still counting: 17...18...19...20...

He rolled over on his stomach and let the down feather pillow act as the sleeve of his shirt, wiping the tears from his cheeks. The digits switched, 12:49pm. He stopped crying. He lay on his side now, watching the clock, knot still in his throat. He felt like he was going to throw up. Silence. Through his own thoughts and the sound of rain, he heard a light tapping from downstairs. He lay silent. _'Go away...'_ It stopped for awhile. He lay silent. It started again. This went on for about 9 minutes before Roxas mindlessly swung his numb legs of the edge of the bed, feet landing shakily on the hardwood floor. The digits switched, 12:58.

He stumbled to the door and walked down a short hallway to the stairs. His feet felt heavy and his head was pounding from all the crying. Stupid tears. He was both eager and reluctant to get to the door. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he took a deep breath, regaining composure. Roxas got to the door and gave the knob a twist, pulling it open slowly. His head down the first thing he saw were two rain soaked shoes. He lifted his eyes up from soaked shoes to drenched jeans, a T-Shirt now baggy and clinging to damp, clammy skin, and red hair dripping with rain(yet still defying gravity). His face was turned away from the door, looking to the side at seemingly nothing, just averting the gaze of Roxas's tired blue eyes. Roxas stepped aside and Axel stepped in. Not a word was spoken. He walked back up the stairs, the red head trailing a few steps behind. They walked into the dark room, lit only by the light of street lamps seeping through curtain cracks and red digits of the bedside clock. The digits switched, 1:06am. Axel quietly opened the door to the bathroom located in the blondes room, as said blonde lay back on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling once more, finding where he left off. Still counting: 21...22...23...24...

He closed his eyes and sighed.

_'How am I supposed forget about you when just as I'm about to, you show up again and ruin it?'_

He looked in the mirror. His eyes were red, dark circles surrounding. _'I wonder if he noticed I've been crying?'_ Axel let out and inhaled breath he'd been holding since he'd entered the house. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair, leaving it a mess. Removed his jeans a T-Shirt, drying off his rain soaked skin. He slipped on some crisp, dry clothes of his he found still lying around on the floor. He turned to exit the bathroom but he looked at himself in the mirror again.

"You're an idiot, Axel...he deserves better than you" he said quietly to himself.

He shook his head._ 'But I can't let him go'_. The door opened and the tall figure came out, shutting it behind him. Roxas sat up. Neither one looked at each other. Their heads turned away. Not a word said, both waiting for the other to speak. As much as it pained them, it wasn't really supposed to end this way. Axel turned his head to look at Roxas. He'd hurt him so bad. Slowly, he walked over to the bed and sat down. Roxas looked over and their eyes met. Axel touched his hand to the blondes cheek and quickly pulled him into an affectionate kiss, as if he didn't kiss him right then and there, the boy would've disappeared and he'd never have the chance again. He broke the kiss and spoke softly,

"I'm sorry Roxas...I love you the most."  
"...I love you, too."

And another kiss. He had to refrain from crying. Axel knew Roxas deserved someone better, but every time he'd break up with Roxas so he'd be able to find that someone, he'd give in and come back, because he just couldn't live without this blonde haired angel. Roxas knew it too, but he loved Axel and he didn't care. Their relationship was a cycle all too familiar to both of them, but neither was willing to give it up. They kissed and held each other close until they fell asleep on the bed, Axel's arms wrapped protectively around the younger boy, both finally able to fall asleep for the first time in weeks. And as Roxas drifted off, listening to Axel breathe, he couldn't help but think about how pathetic he was.

_'Pitiful, isn't it? That no matter what you do or say to me, when you come running back, when you need me again, when you say you love me, that I'm right here...right here waiting for you. And I take you back, no questions asked...but it's worth all of that for at least one night of sleep in your arms'._

And he closed his tired blue eyes. The digits switched, 1:32am, lighting the room a faint shade of red...the room with 24 ceiling tiles...

* * *

**Review worthy? Yes? No? Yeah, I didn't think so eigther :\**  
**But, hopefully, you all enjoyed it and have happy lives until I see you next **^ ^  
Betrayal5~


End file.
